Childish
by Gemagi-chan
Summary: Yukiru, doy. The next part for those of you following my own challenge, this is number 4! Okay, songfic, hope it is ok. Enjoy hopefully fingers crossed


NEEEEEEEEEEEEEXTTTTT! Happy joy!

This is Yukiru now!

I hope you like it; I am always so pedantic about characters (specifically staying in them!)

Begin!

(P.S., this song is from a woman's p.o.v, so just ignore those parts, mmmkay?)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

How? How is it that… you saw past my shyness? Or that you didn't see the freak that I am? The disgusting rat?

Or did you just not care?

Why do you smile at me, like we have been friends forever, when, before we found you, I saw you as nobody, a regular girl? I don't deserve it. But I won't give it up.

I really _am _selfish. And weak.

Until you're there. I want to give selflessly, and to be strong. Strong with the strength _you_ made me see.

The only one to see my strength, my supposed kindness.

And so, I will give it all.

To you.

_I had no choice but to hear you_

_You stated your case time and again_

_I thought about it_

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was_

My garden helps feed this family. Stupid cat almost destroyed the entire plantation. Lucky that they are so healthy and strong, otherwise that cat would be through another door. _Again_.

These plants seem to be a physical reflection of my inner self. They have become stronger, brighter, and tougher through the harsh storms that often pelt down upon them, testing them, to see if they can survive the reality of nature. They used to need to be protected constantly, or they would have perished long ago.

But now, for the past two years, since they have been under the care of _her_, they rarely need to be protected from the elements. They remain defiant of the storms and havoc around them, living for one purpose. To serve to the needs of the one who brought them to this place of withstanding.

_Her_.

Who would have thought vegetables could be so… philosophical?

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

'The Gap'. My brother and I, our 'relationship', if you can call it that, is slowly getting closer. A bridge of sorts is being built. Although, neither he nor I are doing the building. _She_ is. My brother and I seem pretty useless at making things, despite our creative nature. And so, we use what resources are given to us without hesitation.

She really is special… to do what to almost grown (one physically, one mentally) men could not.

And I cannot, ever, find anything to give her in return. It is impossible.

How I wish feelings were tangible, then perhaps, I could give her but a fraction of what she has given us.

Given _me_.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_

_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_

_That's not lip service_

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

Ever since the visit to her Mothers grave, I have pondered how she can keep smiling, despite losing her Father, losing her Mother, living in a tent, and those disgusting relatives of hers, and caring for the Sohmas, strange and socially crippled as we are.

Or perhaps just me?

She smiles so easily at the smallest things, sometimes at nothing, and it is driving me insane to know why. Because… I want to be like that, to smile at small, seemingly un-important things, to find the joy in giving. To stop being selfish to all others, except her.

Some say it is because she is simple, or because she has hit her head one to many times.

I don't believe that, I believe she has nurtured the kindness within herself, as she put it, and that is all she needs.

But even if it _was_ because she was slightly simple, is it stupid to wish to give up a higher intellect to become less cynical, less logical and calculating?

To be happy.

I want to be able to see things the way she does.

To me, she is the smartest and wisest person I have ever met, and I want to go on with her, evermore learning from her, and to become everything she sees I can be.

Then maybe, I will have earned the right to do what I long to but cannot but in my mind.

To call her.

Tohru.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for your patience_

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_

_You're my best friend_

_Best friend with benefits_

_What took me so long_

A prince. For her I will be. It occurred to me the other day that I am called a prince, but _she_ is the only person I _actually _try to be a prince around.

She told Hiro a while ago, I was heard, that he could be a valiant prince for Kisa, to protect her and be with her, as his princess. Is that why I try to be a prince for her?

It is, as I now believe it is what she wants. A protector to keep her safe from the harsh reality of the world.

Or is that what I want?

To be her prince?

_I've never felt this healthy before_

_I've never wanted something rational_

_I am aware now_

_I am aware now_

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

A prince, to be with the princess, for all to see.

Childish, right?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

DONE! KYAH!

I am a little uneasy if his feelings were conveyed properly though. Please review and tell me, k?

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, the song 'Head over Feet' belongs to Alanis Morisette

Bye!

Gemagi-chan.


End file.
